07/10/12
It's a brand new day * The trio go outside * Thog wants his club and goes to the Trade Guildhouse, the very same place that he mindlessly wrecked earlier * We follow in case he gets into trouble * Counter is still broken, Thog goes into the backroom * The Quartermaster is waiting there with some guards * We're arrested and taken to prison * It's pitch black and we can't see anything, no one knows what's happening * Thog screams and wets himself * Cue new guy, Hadrian, who happens to be our executioner * Talks to Thog * To everyone's surprise he doesn't get a great deal out of him * Talks to Skelera * "It was Thog" * Talks to Adderhead * "It was Thog" * Comes to a verdict, tells dungeonkeeper to unlock loli and dorf's cells * Dungeonkeeper is a lazy cunt, not unlike the Quartermaster * Thog is cring and pleading chicken, bribing with chicken, everything with chicken * As we're leaving, some guards appear (possibly heard Thog's wailing) * Says we can't leave and must be executed even though IT WAS ALL THOG * Hadrian thinks this is unjust because we're innocent, despite one of us killing allies and one of us killing helpless humanoids * Throws the keys to Skelera while Adder runs with his stubby dwarf legs to the weapon rack where our shit might be * Skelera unlocks Thog's cell * He grapples (hugs) her even though she sold him out earlier * She runs to the rack before Adderhead even gets there and finds her weapons * Thog grapples one guard * Arrow shot at guard and is now dying * Adder is milling around because she didn't tell him where the weapons were * Thog throws guard at another guard, but misses * Finally notices Adder is looking for his stuff and tells him where they are * Nothing memorable happens for the rest of the battle but I don't have a great memory * Adder stabilises all the guards after the battle, as none of them are dead, and he's deciding to be lawful good for once * Thog finds and equips some metal plate armour, is tank now * Skelera finds a +1 shortbow in one chest before they hear footsteps so they all leave * Thog still wants his club and is heading towards the Guild again but we stop him and he decides to go back to the log with the bugbear to get his barrel * Starts running towards his barrel before we see the goblin * Picks up the now-decayed bugbear shinbone to use as a weapon * We fight * We don't notice the second goblin or the bugbear that suddenly pops out * We win with no major casualties, to put it unexcitedly * Dwarf stabilises the bugbear and one of the goblins, he can't do anything for the other one * Loli loots one of the goblins and finds 30GP * Thog checks his barrel and finds it's empty * Sits on the log and puts it on his head, cries * Kills the bugbear and the one living goblin for no reason/Thog reasons * Still wants a club so tries pulling the bugbear's arm off to use as a weapon * Hadrian is like no don't do it (Adder would be too but he was too busy with his spaghetti) * Thog decides to just take the bugbear's morningstar instead despite the arm now connected by a few strings of flesh * The group calls it a day and sets up camp * Thog falls asleep in a clearing and the others sleep next to the corpses * Wake up to flies buzzing everywhere and vultures feeding on the remains * Thog kills a vulture and roasts it over a fire * Sticks his head into the fire to take a bite and takes damage * Skelera wants some too and does the same (but doesn't take damage) * Thog puts hand into fire to take vulture and throws it at Skelera * Everyone taking fire damage everywhere * Thog has lost 7/14 HP * Skelera lays it on the log next to one of the goblin corpses * Thog rests because fire * Adderhead prays * Skelera is stupid for a bit because she's the only one not doing anything * Session ends because no one's doing shit Category:Session Notes